The Crystal Chronicles End Of It Alll
by Xlade
Summary: a blue disk, a humanoid cat,and some really wired hapening in North Dakota


Disclaimer: OK, here we go. Firesky, Baburi, Spiritsong,Genesis,Shadowheart are mine, please doan use hem without permission. Kit,Brian,Ryan,and others are Kit's. Duke is Disney's.  
  
  
  
centerEnter Genisis  
By: Firesky/center  
  
"C'mon Joan." Brian called to the young girl. With a puzzled glance in Duke's direction, she trotted over ta him.  
" Why aren't they landing?" Kit asked.  
" they're looking for those nuclear bases." Firesky replied.She, Kit and Duke were standing next to the corral fence, watching the Raptor raor over the state. Duke glance back at Brian and Joan, who were heading for the barn, the stared at Fire.  
" lemme guess, you're reading their minds."  
The young female duck nodded." and Dragonus is ticked!He's not gonna find anythi'n round here. we'd better check in wit da boss though."She flipped open her com, ingnoring the noise of the over head in flight jumbo jet x3 and said" hey Wind, we've got lizard control problem. They're looking for those nuclear bases."  
" Firesky! why in the heck aren't you human! Now eveyone'll know!" Wild wing went on for some time.Right around the point he started repaeting himself, Firesky cut in." Hold it1 I'm hearing the same things twice! Wing, ya gotta calm down. Anyway, the iguanans are just flying over right now, but it'll get worse. Oops, here come Joan." Firesky heard footsteps behind her and flipped shut the com.  
" What was that all about?" The black haired girl asked,as she wiped her hands on her jeans.  
" Nuttin." Duke replied, glancing at Kit and Firesky.  
" Is it dinner time or is my internal clock on london time?" Firesky asked.  
" it's dinner time."  
" So whadda we have?" Kit asked.  
" How bout taco bell." Duke sugessted.  
" no Chinese." Firesky retoreted.  
" iCk! meat! I say we do vegetarian." Kit gagged.  
" YUck!" Firesky made a face.  
"hey guys, just order what ya want ok? Joan, what da ya want?" Brian cut in.  
" ya really wanna know?"  
" HOw else do I order?'  
" Hardez."  
" Why fast food?" Duke asked.  
" So whaddaya call Taco Bell Mr.BurritoBreath!" joan retorted,surprised at herself.  
Duke opened his mought to sau something, then shut it and glared at Joan.  
" She got ya there Duke." Brian chukcled.  
  
  
20 minutes later the five were sitting in the Living room.Firesky and Duke werer tormenting Kit with their meat and Joan was luaghing, whatching them.  
" C'mon Kit. it's good." Firesky waved a peice of mongolian beef at her.  
"NOpe." Kit glared at her.  
" Shoot!" Duke had just spilled his refried beans on the floor.  
" Doan try and balance everyth'n on one leg then." Joan told him around a mouthful of food.  
Duke glared breifly at her then started mopping up the mess. Suddenly, his com beeped" yea?" he flipped it open.  
" you guys need ta get back right away, Shiska and Nastinya are upta someting."  
" Hey, why da ya need me?I'm not specialiszing in magic, only burglary." Duke asked.  
" Duke." wildwing warned.  
"ok ok." Duek flipped shut his com and looked at Firesky and Kit" We gotta be back at the Pond in less then 5 mins."  
Firesky nodded." the day Shiska is gone is the day i throw a one duck parade down main street." The three dissappeared. Joan stared at the spots where they had been , shook her head, and pinched herself." Hooo boy."  
"shoulda warned ya. they do that alot." Brian told her as he started cleaning up the styrafoam plates.Joan bent to help him and soon the living room was clean again.. except for the beans squeshed into the carpet by Duke. Brian glanced at he clock,Nine. Joan was looking sleepy." Joan, you'd better go ta bed." he told her.  
The tired girl didn't respond. She wqas asleep on the couch. Brian sighed. He remembered the times Kit had done that when she stayed p to watch that last cartoon. Walking over to the easy chair, he grabbed the horse blanket. On his way to cover JOan with it, he noticed a small blue disk on the floor. Picking it up, he turned it over and stuck it on the TV, then put the horse blanket over Joan and left the room, turning out the lamp as he went.  
In the half gloom there was a flash of light and in the blue disk's place stood a tall cat creature. Her marking were that of a tiger, and she moved with the silentness of long practice. to herself she hissed " This is my first forming in ages, must make the best of it." walking over to JOan The black clad girl stared at the human" you have changed much." she whispered. Joan rolled over,still asleep" not much."   
The cat girl shook her head and slunk out of the room.  
"oh, my gosh!" Joan sat up straight. Where was she?And what was with that carzy dream? Then she realized"i can't beleive i fell asleep on the couch!" She thonked herself on the head." First day of work and i fall asleep on da couch! Oh, cool horse blanket." She fingered the grey cloth, using one of her ussual subject changes.She didn't notice the Disk on the tV glint, evan though there was no light hitting it. With a yawn,Joan got up and headed for the Kitchen.Brian looked up from a bowl of cereal" oh hello. you fell asleep on the couch last night."  
" Yuip, where'd ya get the horse blanket?" Jaon plunked herself down across from him and grabbed one of the bowl sitting on the table.  
Brian snorted" phuh! you fall alseep on the couch, someone walks around here all night, and you asked where i got a horse blanket! "  
JOan glared at him" hey, i was just wondering. Someone was walkiing around?"  
" Yea, all i heard was the floorbards creak."  
"hmmm." Joan chewed thoughtfully until Brian said" Oh yea, Kit called, She say's Spiritsong's your's now." Cereal flew arcross the room." Whaaaaaaaaaat!" joan schreeeched.  
Brian nodded" yup.he's your's ."  
" bu...bu...But, why?"  
" well, she already has Corky ta take care of, and she and Spirit didn't get along too well anyweay. he needs excersise."  
" heh, kinda my payment in advance huh?" Joan leaned back.  
" yup, now go out and start riding him. later 'ill give ya list o stuff ta do round here."  
Joan nodded and Headed for the door.  
  
She walked into the tack room t be bombarded with water baloons. the blond and brunette holding the bucket winced" oops, heh, we thought ya were someone else.'  
" oh did you now?" jaon asked, shoulders unched. She grabbed two balloons and tossed them at the tow. "Ieeek!  
"whoo!"   
they landed right on target."oops, heh, no ofesnce, but aren't ya alittle wet?"  
Just then a tall, willowy blond in desiner clothes walked in" ug, that's disgusting." she made aface. JOan looked at the blond and the brunette" Disgusting heh? Disgust htis!" so saying, she picked up a baloon and plopped it right onto p of the girls head.  
"eeeeeeeeeee!" she screeched.  
" I think i'm gonna like ya." the blond guy told Joan.  
" riiiight. " Joan replied.  
Brian wlaked in" what in the!"  
" She got me!" the tall girl said.  
" jaon." Brian looked at her.  
" She asked for it!" the girl replied.  
"She probly did, but still, her dad's really rich and he can sue me." Brian told her.  
"sure, on what evidence?" the blond asked.  
" GUys, just go tack up OK?" Brian told them.  
  
Joan was leading Spiritsong out of the barn when Kit,Firesky and Soar showed up in their duck forms. Jan pulled up short "hey fire!"  
The three looked at her and waved. Soar split off from the others as they headed into the house.  
Before he got to her though, a large red beach ball with scales nad a tail appeared with ahaze of green light. 


End file.
